


The Soldier And The Scientist IX: Capsicle!!! ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hot, Hot Weather, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Sexual Content, Shabby Motel, Slash, Slice of Life, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a shabby motel with no air-conditioning, things heat up for Steve and Tony. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier And The Scientist IX: Capsicle!!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 30, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 3, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1121  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

  
_On a hot summer’s day_   
_The body craves_   
_Coolness,_   
_And delights in_   
_Ice-cold relief._   


  


**Sarah Fitzsimmons**  
 **"Summertime"**  
 **1966 C.E.**

Steve wiped his brow. “Sure is a hot one.”

Tony grunted his assent. “Why does this no-tell motel have no air-conditioning?”

Steve smiled wryly. “Because it’s a no-tell motel.”

Tony flopped back on the twin bed, the ominous creak reminding them of the rickety condition of the furniture. Besides the narrow twin beds, there was a nightstand in between the beds that was chipped, and the single chair in the corner needed a new finish. A small round table wobbled precariously and a chest of drawers held one lamp with a faded lampshade.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Tony said, giving up after tossing and turning.

He slid off the bed and padded barefoot over to the bureau. He was dressed simply in shorts and T-shirt, as was Steve. He tugged on a drawer and grumbled.

“It’s stuck!”

“The wood’s probably warped.”

“This whole place is warped,” Tony muttered. “Norman Bates is probably spying on us as we speak.” As Tony fumbled with the handles, he said, “On the other hand, maybe I shouldn’t take a shower.”

“I got that reference!”

Tony laughed. “Apparently your movie education is getting up-to-speed.” He gave a mighty tug on the drawer and nearly ended up on his rear end, staggering backward with the drawer in his hands.

“Whoa, Iron Man doesn’t know his own strength,” Steve teased.

“Shaddup.”

Steve snickered from his bed. Tony pulled out a fresh change of clothes after replacing the drawer with a bang. As he headed for the tiny bathroom, he tossed the bon mot, “Remind me to tell Fury to send Barton and Romanoff next time when he needs someone to contact a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent out in the sticks.” He disappeared in the bathroom, leaving the door partly open.

Steve flung an arm over his eyes. _At least I’ll be spared looking at the awful art over my bed. My artistic sensibilities are offended,_ he thought in amusement.

He listened to the sound of the water running in the shower. The run-down motel gave Tony the perfect excuse for his favorite pastime: griping. 

They both needed time away from New York. His own PTSD had given Tony quite a scare recently. It was a constant struggle, and he felt like he was always taking one step forward and two steps back.

_Well, at least I’m in the one step forward position right now._

After several minutes he heard the water shut off and Tony’s voice carried out to the bedroom “This is fun. No window curtain!”

“Okay, so it isn’t the Ritz.”

“The Ritz? It’s not even a Ritz cracker!”

Steve felt distinctly overheated. His skin felt tight and he pondered taking off his clothes.

_It’s not as if Tony would object._

He sprawled out on the bed, legs spread and arms stretched over his head. He needed to relax, and his head lolled on the thin pillow as he closed his eyes.

_Flatter than a pancake. You’re going soft, Rogers. You grew up with thin pillows and none while on the European front except your bedroll. The Tower is getting you used to luxury._

He could hear Tony enter the room and guessed that he was drying his curly hair with a towel. His lover hummed, the distracted sound indicating that he was walking around the room. 

“Oh, man, Capsicle, you look delicious.”

Steve ran his tongue over his lips. “I could use a Popsicle right about now.”

“Yeah? What flavor?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Cherry, maybe? Sweet but tart.”

“Are you calling me a tart?”

“Oh, no.” Steve’s tone was pure innocence.

Tony harrumphed. “Y’know, I could use a Popsicle, too.”

“What flavor?”

“Sweet but tart sounds good. How about lemon?” 

“Whatever suits your palate.”

Steve heard Tony approach the bed. The bed dipped as his partner sat down on the mattress.

“I think I’ll have myself a Capsicle.”

Tony proceeded to take off Steve’s shirt, Steve lifting his torso and arms to help. He felt his shorts go next, along with his underwear. He kept his eyes closed, eager for Tony to begin.

Tony’s nimble fingers carded through Steve’s hair, then ran lightly over his eyelids and nose, brushing over his lips. Steve kissed the questing fingers.

Both hands then began to stroke his broad shoulders and caress his chest, brushing lightly over his nipples. Steve shivered delightedly, warm hands resting on his hips. 

Tony leaned over and ran his tongue down Steve’s throat, nestling in the hollow. He tasted all the way down his lover’s chest and down to his navel, breathing over Steve’s cock. Steve twitched, clutching the sheets as Tony licked firm, sweaty thighs and strong calves.

Steve moaned, rolling his hips as he tried to entice Tony to do more. Tony tickled the back of Steve’s left knee, causing Steve to shiver. He ran his hand under Steve’s thigh right next to his groin. 

“Toneee…!!!”

Tony laughed. “You taste so good, Capsicle. I can’t get enough.”

“I’m melting in your hands.”

“Let me just handle your stick…”

Steve laughed. “Lick me, baby.”

“With pleasure.”

Steve sighed as Tony began to lick the underside of his cock, slowly and sensuously. Tony’s fingers dug into his thighs as he concentrated on Tony’s tongue caressing his flesh with his usual panache. Warm lips brushed against slick skin, making him shiver again.

“Tony…”

“Sure, Blondie.” Tony smiled. “Just relax, Cap. I have a silver tongue.”

Steve laughed again. “Hurry up, Mr. Silver Tongue.” 

“You’re awfully bossy.”

“And you love it.”

Tony’s laughter assured Steve that he did. He relaxed again and Tony’s mouth slowly licked up and down his shaft, then slowly engulfed his cock and sucked with Stark-like flair. 

Everything was magnified in Steve’s senses: the sound of Tony sucking him, the smell of his own arousal, the sensation of Tony’s fingers clutching his thighs. Tony skillfully brought him to the brink of climax. He moaned and jerked his hips up, Tony’s fingers digging into his flesh even harder. There would be fingerprints that would take a few days to disappear, Steve glad that he could be marked, even temporarily. With a shout, Steve came and spurted into his partner’s mouth.

Steve collapsed in his post-orgasmic languor, a smile on his lips.

“Now that’s what I call a nice, tasty Capsicle on a hot summer’s day,” said Tony in satisfied amusement. 

Steve opened his eyes and watched Tony smack his lips. He reached his arms up and wiggled his eyebrows in invitation. Tony smirked and curled up beside his lover as Steve enclosed his arms around him, the two of them sweaty and happy.


End file.
